Dictionary
Temporary Abbriviations, Acronyms, and Shorthands Credit to KTCAOP, essenceoff, Silandro, Lavario AM - Archmage AG - Aeria Games (Short for Aeria Games and Entertainment) AG&E - Aeria Games and Entertainment AR - Archmage BR - Battle Rating Cov - Covenant CV - Convergence DL - Dreamlord; Dreamlords GM - Game Master GS - Game Sage MoP - Minister of Pain NAP - Non-Aggression Pact Nih - Nihilim NM - Nightmarish Maneuvers pm - private message PM - Patria Manager Pros - Proselytes PaMa - Patria Manager PvE - Player versus Environment PvP - Player versus Player WL - Warlord A Aeria Games - n - (eer-ee-uh geyms) - AG # The dynamic gaming community where players of all backgrounds and interests can connect, share, and enjoy an unparalleled variety of Massive Multiplayer Online (MMO) games from all over the world. - Credit to SpencerC and downbook Archmage - n - (ˈärch-māj) - Arch # One of three leader positions in a Convergence. The Archmage has the power to release a claim on any lands the Convergence owns. Credit to Silandro B Battle Rating - n - (ˈba-təl ˈrā-tiŋ) - BR # A ranking system for Player vs. Player combat based on the performance of ranked Player versus Player battle on the PvP islands. Credit to Silandro and KTCAOP C Chancellor (fem. -ette) - n - (ˈchan(t)-s(ə-)lər) # The ultimate leader of a Convergence. The Chancellor appoints the other two leader positions, the Archmage and the Warlord. The Chancellor has the power to release a claim on any lands the Convergence owns, the power to remove anyone from the convergence and invite new members in, as well as control over the forums and the convergence vault. Credit to Silandro and KTCAOP Convergence - n - (kuhn-vur-juhns) - CV # Akin to "Clan" or "guild" as better known from MMORPG games. It is an organized group of players into a single team. Certain bonuses can be obtain via the efforts of the members and are shared among all members. Belonging in a CV is necessary for participating in ranked PVP battles. Credit to essenceoff Covenant - n - (kuhv-uh-nuhnt) - Cov # One of the three races in Dreamlords. The Covenant are stalwart defenders of the true faith. These potent crusaders abide by the laws of the Empyrean Doctrine, and they are unforgiving against those who do not share their zeal. Known for their ability to stand strong in battle. Credit to essenceoff and Aeria Games Cynos –n – (sī-nō) # A demi-god formed from the hopes and fears of the early inhabitants of the world. There exist many Cynos in the world of Dreamlords. A few of the known Cynos are: Credit to Silandro, KTCAOP, Prometheus & Nyrellon D Dreamlords - n - (dreem-lawrds) - DL # What is considered to be a MMORTSRPG, though perhaps more of an MMORTS, a game that was originally created by Lockpick but then had the rights leased to Aeria Games. A very fun game. "Have you tried out one of the newest games, Dreamlords? It's super coolio!" - Credit to KTCAOP # Dreamlord; an avatar, or the main character, that you get to use within the Dreamlords game. Credit to essenceoff E Essence - n – (‘e-sən(t)s) 1. A crafting ingredient used in Dreamsorcery. The essence is the key component in crafting scrolls, as the essence used determines the type of scroll crafted. Credit to Silandro Expedition - n – (ek-spə-di-shən) # The courage of your troops, mixed with how well equipped they are and the training and support that they receive. As there are more people working in the training grounds this value raises as seen in the outputs of the training grounds. # The troops you take with your Dreamlord into a Player vs. Environment mission. Credit to Silandro and KTCAOP F Farm - v - (ˈfärm) # To take on a Player vs. Environment mission much lower than your Army level in order to obtain crafting materials or small amounts of gnosis easily.Credit to Silandro K Kite – v – (kīt) # A battle technique which involves guerilla warfare tactics with ranged units. The main idea is to use one's greater range attack distance in order to attack an assaulting enemy while retreating when the enemy approaches too close. Best used when two or more ranged squads are under the player's control. Credit to 8231101 M Ministers of Pain – n – (mi-nə-stər əv pān) – MoP # The elite ranged unit of the nihilim race. Credit to 8231101 N Nihilim - n - (ˈnī-(h)ə-ˌləm) - Nih # One of the three races in Dreamlords. The Nihilim are intellectual and strict. Scarred by their past, they are now cold and cynical. Through their analytical nature they have harnessed the power of the Gnosis, making them the masters of the arcane. Known for their ability to channel Gnosis to attack giving their ranged units a strength even with their heros having a ranged attack Credit to essenceoff, KTCAOP, and Aeria Games Nightmares - n - (nīt-mer) # The monsters that inhabit the lands. They are the fears and negative emotions of the people given from by Sheit, the Cynos of Nightmares. Credit to Silandro Nightmarish Maneuvers - n - (nīt-mâr-ĭsh mə-nū'vərs (or mə-nyū'vərs) # A special ability granted to Nightmares that have a level higher than a player's PvE rating. A nightmare's Nightmarish Maneuvers (abbreviated NM) level is equal to a Nightmare's level minus a player's PvE rating, and can be 10 at the highest, with all nightmares of equal or lower level having an NM of 0. Nightmares with an NM of 0 do not display as being effected by the Nightmarish Maneuvers ability. Credit to Lavario P Patria Manager - n - (pä-trē-ˌä ˈma-ni-jər) - PM # Patria Manager. The part of Dreamlord's interface where one administers research, acquires traits, crafts, recruits or joins Convergences, and so forth Credit to essenceoff Private Message - n, v - (ˈprī-vət ˈme-sij) - pm n # A message sent between two people that is unable to be seen by a third party. Credit to essenceoff and KTCAOP v - (used only when in the form of an acronym) # To send a message that is unable to be seen by a third party to someone Hey there SpencerC I have a question and I'll pm you it Credit to essenceoff and KTCAOP Proselytes – n – (prä-sə-līt) – pro(s) # The basic ranged unit of the nihilim race. Credit to 8231101 T Thûl - n - (ˈthül) # One of the three races in Dreamlords. The Thûl are fierce and beastlike. They lead their lives as tribal warriors, never backing down from a challenge. They are also a very spiritual people, heeding the wisdom of their shamans. Renown for their abilities in hand to hand combat. Credit to essenceoff and KTCAOP Tank – n,v – (taŋk) # (v) To use a defensive squad or one's Dreamlord to be the main threat and attract the enemy's attention. By directing attacks towards more defensive/expendable/sturdy (health points wise) squads, the less fragile units are spared from taking damage for a while. Often combined with ranged units supporting from the rear. # (n) The squad/DL who is taking the damage in the action of tanking. Credit to 8231101 W Warlord - n - (ˈwor-ˌlord) - WL # One of three leader positions in a Convergence. The Warlord has the power to release a claim on any lands the Convergence owns. The entire Convergence also receives a bonus to production based on the Battle Rating of the Warlord.Credit to Silandro